


[Podfic] Happily Ever AFter

by RsCreighton



Series: 2017 Monthly Fandom Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Natasha, Bucky Wants A Kiss, Damsels in Distress, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tony Needs A Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Prompt: Imagine the Avengers stuck in an alternate dimension where they are forced to act out various fairy tales and Tony is always begrudgingly stuck in the damsel role while all the others have to save him (extra bonus points if he constantly tries to save himself first). All the while, Bucky is trying play the hero role, but it always goes wrong for him/the other Avengers always beat him to the punch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531158) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



> Thanks to Finely Honed for allowing me to record so much Tony/Bucky awesome <3

**Length:**   15:23  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201701/%5bMCU%5d%20Happily%20Ever%20After.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201701/%5bMCU%5d%20Happily%20Ever%20After.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
